1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to receiving apparatus, and particularly to a receiving apparatus employed by an electronic device such as a keyboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Input and output interfaces, such as a USB interface and a HDMI interface, are found in electronic devices, such as computers and displays. The electronic devices define openings in their enclosures, so as to expose the input and output interfaces. Input and output interfaces which are exposed in this way are vulnerable to damage by external shocks.
Therefore, an electronic device employing a receiving apparatus to overcome the above described shortcoming is desired.